


Temptation

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride thinks on Loretta's comment about temptation, and realises that sometimes it's good to give in to it. (Mild spoilers for 1x15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

" _We're all prone to temptation, Dwayne. That's what makes our species so interesting._ "

Had Loretta had any idea how close to the mark she was saying that. Exactly how much temptation he was fighting right now. The temptation for him was his junior field agent, and getting her off his mind when he didn't have work to distract him was almost impossible.

He hadn't had time to dwell on it during the case, and everything with Laurel and Cassius. But now he did, and he couldn't get those words out of his head. He couldn't help but think of the fact he so wanted to give in to temptation right now.

Last night he'd arrived late to the party, nobody had minded much though, and for most of the night he'd ended up sat drinking and talking with Brody. They'd apparently missed when everyone else had left the office, and both being too drunk to drive, he'd offered Brody space on the fold out couch in the back, where he normally slept.

It had ended up them both falling asleep on the couch, and he'd woke up cuddled up. He was wrapped around her, and she'd had hold of his shirt. He didn't remember falling asleep that way, but it was comfortable to wake up like that.

Today they'd been exactly the same as normal, and despite having the day off Brody hadn't even asked about going home. She'd stayed in the office, and they'd done no work whatsoever, he'd played her something on the piano, and offered again to let her play. She'd once again said no, but had made coffee and spoke about things.

She'd spoken about Emily. It seemed he was the only person she did that with. He wasn't sure LaSalle even knew Brody was a twin yet. Her opening up to him had led to him opening up about Cassius, and that had been an even more interesting situation. He wasn't normally one for speaking about things his father had done, and he'd even tried to protect Laurel from it. After the last few days he'd clearly needed to speak about it.

Now though, that temptation was back. While they were talking they'd ended up back in the back office, sat on the sofa with the news playing, just talking about whatever came into their minds. She could have gone home, maybe should have gone home by now. As it was they were just sat huddled together, sometime during his soliloquy about Cassius she'd snuggled up to him, giving him a supporting hug. Now he was just sat here, his arms around her shoulders, trying to switch off the thoughts going through his mind.

The truth was, she was beautiful, and clever, and funny. She made him laugh, she made him think. That was enough some days to pretend that he didn't want more. But while they were sat like this he couldn't pretend. Since Linda left, and he made peace with the fact they were over, he'd been living as a free agent. It had only been a few months, but their marriage had been over longer than that.

"What are you thinking about, King?" Brody said, tilting her head in just such a way that she could see him without moving the rest of her body. It was just too inviting, and rather than tell her exactly what he was thinking he just bent his head down a little a kissed her as hard as he could.

At first she was shocked, and he could feel that, and just as he was about to pull away her hand snaked up from her side and held him in place. Coming up to breathe a few seconds later he just smiled a little, because that hadn't been the answer he was expecting to what he'd just done. As soon as they could both breathe again, Brody kissed him again, this time starting to unbutton his shirt as she did. Soon enough his shirt was being tossed across the room, while her jacket and sweater joined it soon after.

It didn't seem to matter what they usually were to each other right now, he just flipped her onto her back on the sofa, as her hand slid to his belt, pulling it off in one fast motion. Her eagerness just spurred him on, and he made quick work of her jeans. Which joined the growing piles of clothes all over the floor. Slipping his hand below her underwear he slowly but surely started putting pressure on her clit, kissing her as he did. Within seconds she was returning the favour, and that was too much for him. He slipped her underwear off and then lowered himself above her, smiling as she tugged his hips to convince him to move faster.

More than anything he could have imagined was happening right now, and there hadn't been any words to start it, nothing to premeditate it, but as he entered her he paused for a moment, smiling as she leant up to kiss him, then pressed down through her body, clenching her muscles as if to prove this was actually happening. After a few seconds he started moving, getting faster the more she showed him how much she enjoyed it.

He picked up speed, and soon felt her building to a peak, he kept going, pushing her over the edge, and a few minutes later he followed her over. Panting as he slipped behind her on the sofa he took a few deep breaths, so glad that he had given in, though he was sure Loretta wouldn't look on it the same way. It was that moment that he remembered what Brody had said to start all this off.

"So, that's what I was thinking." He commented once they'd both managed to catch their breath again. The activity was most certainly something he'd needed, and found a way they were comfortable together. All he wanted right now was to remember this moment, and everything else about it.

"Good thought." She laughed, then cuddled up more into his arms. This hadn't been exactly where he'd anticipated this situation going, but he was glad it had gone this way. He didn't regret giving into this temptation, this time, and he doubted he would in the future. He loved her, and that had become plainly obvious to him, and maybe it had to Loretta as well.

Thoughts about the future could be saved for another day, he would let Brody decide on where they were going, because this was going to be a big shake up in their dynamic. Given the contented sighs and the happiness and comfort, she wasn't unhappy laid here with him. He was comfortable too, and it made her feel better just knowing she was there.


End file.
